In an anti-fuse element of a gate insulating film breakdown type, because data is written by breakdown of a gate insulating film of a transistor, it is necessary to feed a large current during the writing. Therefore, a writing transistor having a large size is necessary. This causes an increase in a layout area when the capacity of a memory is extended.